Endless Love
by Suki And Kaira
Summary: Summary: AU story Back then; when I was a child, my mother use to said to me, “If you truly love someone, that love will truly be endless.” I, being a curious girl I was, asked, “But, what if there’s an obstacles in the way, will that love still stand?


Hello Readers! Thank you for being patience with Endless Love –smile- we really appreciated.

We also would like to thank our wonderful and awesome some friend and Beta, _**chewedUpBubbleGum**_.

We hope you all enjoy the story! –smile-

**From Anime1angel and xXKaira-HimeXx :D

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto in any way, shape or/and form. Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama. If we do pawned Naruto, we wouldn't be writing this. What we do pawned is our OCs, Mistuki and Tsubaki, etc etc etc.

* * *

_**Summary**__: (AU story) Back then; when I was a child, my mother use to said to me, "If you truly love someone, that love will truly be endless." I, being a curious girl I was, asked, "But, what if there's an obstacles in the way, will that love still stand?"

* * *

_

_**Endless Love

* * *

**_

_**Prologue**_

'_Deadly Beauty'_

The streets of Konoha were quiet and empty as residents of Konoha had already called it a night. The full moon was out, shining brightly; its beauty outshone the goddess, Aphrodite, herself. Its silvery light shone beautifully, creating an illusion of star-like sparkles in the clear, dark sky.

It was the perfect and exquisite night—a sight to behold.

But when there was beauty, there was also death lurking in the shadows.

Hidden within an alleyway, covered in the blanket of darkness and shielded away from being seen, waited an expensive and new black Mercedes. Its owner was seated in the driver seat, both hands tightly wrapped around the steering wheel, like Anaconda's grip around its victim's neck; waiting, anxious and trembling for the person that they were waiting for.

"I won't die alone. I'll end them all!" The person heaved in a crazy, excited tone, breath shallow and eyes bloodshot and glazing over in madness and excitement. "I won't be the only one cheated!"

Breathing rapidly and shallowly, the person reached their trembling hand to the car's key and turns it, bringing the car to life. Headlights were flashing brightly and blindly from the dark alleyway.

Grinning madly and childishly, like a little kid who just received their most wanted present, the person's knuckles turned white as the grip on the steering wheel tightened as the victim they were waiting for had crossed the empty street in front of them. Without any hesitation or remorse, they stomped their foot down on the gas petal. The vehicle's engine roared to life as it found its prey and tires screeched as it attacked its unexpected prey; a unique seventeen year old girl with bubble gum pink hair and breathtaking emerald eyes, her lips curved into a small happy smile.

"NO!" Someone suddenly shouted from right side of the pink-haired girl, his tone full of shock and surprise at the same time. "Sakura! Behind you!"

Hearing her name being shouted, Sakura paused in her steps and turned her head to the side to look at the source of the voice, but she was suddenly hit with a strong force. The impact caused her to jerk back a couple of feet away from being run over by the car, hit the ground and roll over.

Her previous happy smile turned from surprise to shock and to horror in a matter of second as she caught the reason of her harsh impact. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed in horror as she watched the black Mercedes hit Sasuke; a handsome spiky dark hair seventeen-year-old boy. The car's force caused him to dent the front glass window. He swooped over the car's roof before hitting the ground harshly, and rolling over on the ground multiple times before going limp.

Sakura didn't know what or how it had happened—maybe human instinct or adrenaline rush—but whatever it was, it had caused her to be up on her feet as quickly as she was pushed and was at her fallen savior's side in a second, pushing all thoughts of her own injuries aside.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, wake up!" Sakura yelled frantically as she shook Sasuke, but he didn't respond. Tears of panic and fear swelled at the corner of her emerald eyes—making her eyes sparkles in the moonlight. Forgetting that she could have use her cell phone to call for the Ambulance or the Police, Sakura took Sasuke onto her lap and cradled him to her chest. "Sasuke-kun! Wake up! Get a hold of yourself!"

Sasuke didn't respond or even made a move or twitch in response. His only reply was the steady tickling of red blood that ran down from his head.

With tears freely flowing down her pale, ashen face, Sakura could only focus her attention on the young man that lay helplessly in her arms and cries desperately into the silent night. "Please! Someone help him! Anyone, help him! Please! He's dying! SASUKE!!!!"

That night, the full moon was out, shining brightly; its beauty outshone the goddess, Aphrodite, herself. It's silvery light shone beautifully, creating an illusion of star-like sparkles in the clear, dark sky over the streets of Konoha.

The streets of Konoha that were once quiet and empty had turned into a night filled with painful cries, blood and death.

It was the perfect and exquisite night—a sight to behold.

It was the absolute definition of beauty.

It was a deadly beauty.

* * *

Ta-dah! Prologue is done! We hope you like this version and hopefully it has more details, better ideas, make sense and better grammars and spellings! -smile cheekily-

Well, this is all for now, until next time!

**Yours truly,**

**Anime1angel**

**xXKaira-HimeXx**

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

FELIZ NAVIDAD!

JOYEUX NOËL ET ANNÉE DE HEPPY UNE NOUVELLE!

FROHE WEIHNACHTEN UND EIN HEPPY NEUES JAHR!

BUON NATALE ED ANNO DI HEPPY UN NUOVO!

メリークリスマスと嬉しい新年！！

FELIZ NATAL E UM ANO NOVO DE HEPPY!

С РОЖДЕСТВОМ ХРИСТОВЫМ И НОВЫЙ ГОД HEPPY!


End file.
